Output buffers are used to set a voltage on an output line to drive a load. A PC clock generator circuit may be coupled to an output buffer that provides a lower voltage than the supply voltage. For example, the PCI Express Special Interest Group has recently specified a 700 mV differential clock from a supply voltage of approximately 2.5V to 3.3V. FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram illustrating a typical output buffer. Circuit 100 is shown to include input voltage 102, NMOS transistor 104, current source 106, resistor 110, resistor 112, load 114, and output voltage 116. Input voltage 102 is connected to the gate of transistor 104. The source of transistor 104 is connected to the low rail. Current source 106 is connected between the high rail and the drain of transistor 104. Resistor 110 is connected between the drain of transistor 104 and output voltage 116. Resistor 112 is connected between output voltage 116 and the low rail. Output voltage 116 is provided to load 114. Output voltage 116 swings between 0 and 0.7V. Current source 106 supplies 14 mA of current. Resistor 110 has a 33Ω resistance. Resistor 112 has a 50Ω resistance to match the 50Ω impedance of load 114. When output voltage 116 is high, 14 mA is drawn through resistor 112, which dissipates power. It would be desirable to develop a design that would reduce power consumption and still provide good impedance matching.